


Polyjuice accident

by Storyreader21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harmony, Cat girl Harmony, Polyjuice Pregnancy, Unknown update schedule, but most will be short, various chapter lengths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyreader21/pseuds/Storyreader21
Summary: Harry and a permanently Cat Girl Hermione get rid of the Polyjuice at the end of second year in a way that affects them permanently, and forces them both to run instead of just Hermione.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> This is a response to Whitetigerwolf's Pregnant Harry challenge.
> 
> The cat girl part makes pregnancy go faster. Since the challenge doesn't say how long the pregnancy has to last.
> 
> Also, in this story, they deal with the chamber one month before the end of the school year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

Madam Pomfrey, Healer at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sitting in her office thinking about the past year.

First, with students being petrified, and Mr. Potter being the one to finish off the monster, a basilisk of all things. Then there was Miss Weasley who was kidnapped by the heir of Slytherin, which turned out to be a diary possesing her. Then there was Miss Granger, Mr. Potter's new girlfriend, who he had asked after she was unpetrified after realizing he almost lost her, and Mr. Potter himself.

First Mr. Potter, and his friend Mr. Weasley had crashed a flying car into the Whomping Willow, the only tree on Hogwarts Grounds that hits back. Next, Lockhart vanished the bones in his arms, then most recently fighting a Basilisk. For Miss Granger got turned into a cat girl, and all she could do is hide it temporarily, since the charms to hide her cat parts (Tail, ears, eyes, whiskers, nose, tongue, and retractable claws), except the shaving charm for the fur, can only be used so many times before they develop a resistance to the spells, making it so once summer gets here she has to stop. Though Madam Pomfrey did chuckle when she remembered Hermione's face when she told Hermione that she did manage to get it so that all potions and spells that work on humans, including Polyjuice, will work regularly on her, and anyone using Polyjuice to become her will change back an hour later, due to her human side.

Unfortunately, that has happened once before, and Headmaster Dumbledore was forced by the oath of headmasters to inform the Board of Governors, who had the young girl expelled. Even worse is that when Hermione told her parents, that they rejected her. Luckily because of what happened to the last girl she did not have to inform the headmaster. She also had a friend that was the mother of a student at Beauxbatons Acadamy of Magic in France. And if she could get Hermione there secretly, then she could be transferred to that school, And had a plan to do so within the next few days. Finally, earlier in the week, Miss Granger had got a contraceptive potion, though she was glad she was being safe.

Madam Pomfrey then looked up when the alarm ward on the hospital wing door alerted her to two students entering. When she got there she was shocked to see two Hermione Granger's. Both with cat features showing, and ears and tail in a position to show a mix of embarrassment, and annoyance.

"Ms. Granger, and Ms. Granger?" Madam Pomfrey said. What happened."

"We decided to use up the rest of the polyjuice that turned me into this by becoming each other since you said it was safe." The one on the left said. "After an hour I changed back, but Harry didn't so I gave him some of my clothes, and we came here."

"Oh dear." Madam Pomfrey said, casting diagnostic charms on Harry. "Am I correct that after changing into each other you were intimate?"

"Yes." Harry and Hermione said blushing.

"And did Mr. Potter take a contraceptive potion?" She continued.

"What?!" Harry and Hermione said.

Thought so," Madam Pomfrey said. "Other then true animal hair the only thing that can cause this is if Mr. Potter became pregnant. Poluyjuice only changes the body, based on the DNA. Potions like the contraceptive potion is not copied, and has to be taken again."

"Now what?"Harry asked.

"Now you need to make a decision." Madam Poomfrey said. "Normally you would have three weeks at most to decide whether or not to keep the child before it becomes too late to change back by getting an abortion, however because of you currently being a cat girl, you only have six days, though the fifth and sixth days are pushing it, due to the pregnancy being accelerated by your cat sides to three months instead of nine. Luckily if you keep it I can get you to safety the same way I am Hermione, by using a potion to turn you into a cat animagus, which your cat side makes completely safe, and mailing you to a student at the French school Beauxbatons, who will get you to the headmistress there, who will enroll you."

"You're leaving?" Harry asked Hermione.

"For my safety I have to." Hermione said. "I was trying to figure out how to tell you, though if you do keep the baby then you will have to as well. Cat girls are, well after the board forced the last one to be expelled, they were turned into a sex slave."

"What would you have done about the baby?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione answered. "I would like to believe that I would keep it, but I'm not sure. I always knew there was a chance I'd forget something and end up pregnant, but I never thought you would. I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Harry said. "It was an accident."

"I will give you time to make a decision." Madam Pomfrey said. "If you do keep it, I will send you on, though you need to decide tonight if you are going at the same time as Hermione."

With that Harry and Hermione were left alone to make a difficult decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione get to Beauxbatons and talk to Madame Maxime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I do not own Harry Potter.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I am not good with accents, so I will not write them, you are however free to imagine them however you want.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also the language will be written in english, but italicized is French.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Finally, please use your imagination on their animagus forms (house cats) appearance.**

An owl flew into a fifth year girls dorm at Beauxbatons Acadamy of Magic with a package for Fleur Delacour, whose parents had informed her of what was going on, and the new addition (That one came just that morning.)

When she opened the package, she saw a magically expanded space with two small cats in it. Each with a collar, the one on the left with a bright green collar laced with silver, and the one on the right had a bright red collar laced with gold. Fleur removed them from the box where they turned back into catgirls, with the collars becoming a silver necklacce with a bright green stone, and a gold necklace with a bright red stone respectively.

" _Hermione and Harry?_ " Fleur asked getting agreement before leading them to Madame Maxime.

" _Hello._ " Madame Maxime said to them glad that Madame Pomfrey had cast a translation charm on them before sending them so she could speak her native language which does not have the accent. " _I have been informed of your situation, and I am glad to help you._ "

"Thank you." Harry and Hermione said.

" _Now._ " Madame Maxime said. " _There are a few things you should know. First, The translation charm is only a temporary solution to the language barrier, so you will need to learn the language. Second, The summer holiday is coming up in a month, and you will be staying here, since the Delacour's have business in England over the summer so they can't take you in this summer. However, because of school rules forbidding students from staying over summer for anything more then visits, you will need to spend most of your summer time in cat form. Don't worry the house elves will take care of you. Speaking of which, I do not know how you treat house elves, but just so you know, while England allows you to treat them like slaves, here in France there are laws against that. They are not slaves, they work for us in exchange for the bond stabilising their magic so they do not go insane and die, that makes them servants, not slaves, there is a difference. Do you understand?_

"Yes, Ma'am." They said, glad house elves were treated better here, and paling at what would happen to a free elf.

" _Finally,_ " Madame Maxime said. " _As a muggleborn Miss Granger will not be missed in England. However Miss Potter would be missed due to her fame, so it would be best if she chose a new name while here. Though Magic will still recognize her as Harry Potter, this will make it harder to recognize her by name._ "

"That's a good idea." Harry said, thinking of a name.

" _Good._ " Madame Maxime said. " _Miss Delacour will give you a tour of the school, and when you come back afterwards you can tell me what name you have chosen, as well as the classes you will take next year. Please note that you can only take three electives, since the only way to physically take more would be to recieve permission to use an item that extended use, can and has caused insanity, hence why England is the only country that still allows students to take more then three electives._ "

"Thank you." Harry and Hermione said as they followed Fleur on the tour of the school, Hermione being pale as she realized that if she remained in Hogwarts she would have used an item that could cause her to go insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well they have made it to Beauxbatons. Next chapter will probably take longer for three reasons.**
> 
> **One, I don't know what name to give Harry, prefarably different then Harriet, or a modification of Harry.**
> 
> **Two, I don't know what classes, and electives to give Harry and Hermione at Beauxbatons, since the classes are most likely different, at least for electives. Though there will be no time turner for either of them.**
> 
> **And finally, awhile ago I read a gamer Ash Pokemon fanfiction with Ash changing from male to female, and I have an idea that is similar, but with a twist, though I don't know wether to have Ash start in Kanto, and go through the Anime, or start in Alola, and go through a mix of Anime, and game (which would also need me to start a new file on my Ultra Moon, though I am thinking about that anyway). Especially since the Alola start would be slightly easier to incorporate gamer functions to.**
> 
> **Can any readers help me with a name, classes, and which region to start in on my gamer pokemon fic? Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione choose new names and classes for the following school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> I do not know how the actual Beauxbatons looks, so I am making it up. This is fanfiction I am allowed to do so.

As Fleur gave Harry and Hermione the tour she also explained the core classes which weere the same, plus the electives which were different, with some only being available to those with the ability.

"How do you know if they have the ability?" Hermione asked interested.

" _When we get back, Madame Maxime will give you a parchment that is enchanted to only show the electives available to whoever holds them. If you don't have the ability then the enchantment will make it so you can't see that elective_ " Fleur said. " _Though you don't have to choose them. For example I chose Music, one available to everyone, and Elemental Manipulation: Veela Fire, a special one that helps me with my Veela fire, but doesn't help me with regular fire since I don't have a high enough affinity._ "

"How many Elemental Manipulation classes are there?" Harry asked.

" _Just one._ " Fleur said. " _The first day of class you pour your magic into an enchanted crystal which will show what elements you have an affinty for as well as what level. It tells you how powerful you will be when finished training. There are 10 levels.. levels 1 and 2 means you can cast generic elemental spells like incendio, and is what most have, they don't show up, and czan't attend class. 3 through 5 you have minor control, for example a level 3 could force an incendio to change directions while a level 5 could cause it to go in multiple directions at once without losing any power. Level 6 and 7 are moderate control and could make a shield out of the element, or turn the enemies elemental attacks against them. Levels 8 and 9 have high control, are resistant against their element and can do things like create their element out of nothing. Level 10 is complete control, they can do things with their element no others can, and are completely immune to their element. it was a level 10 in wood manipulation that created the woods around Beauxbatons in less then a minute 1000 years ago, while at the same time adding powerful protections within the woods that continue protecting the school to this day. That person was one of only two to have a level 10 level of control, the other being 700 years ago and a master of Space manipulation that brought several beings from other dimensions here for their safety, most are now involved with the the International Magic Class which is actually a class for those with the ability to learn from those beings, about their home worlds magic._ "

"Oh." Harry and Hermione said interested, before switching to deciding a name for Harry, and after Hermione realizzed that everyone in Hogwarts knows she is Harry's best friend, and could use that to find him chose a new name as well. Finishing up just as they finished the tour and returned to Madame Maxime.

" _Hello again._ " Madame Maxime said. " _Harry, have you decided on a new name?_ "

"We both did." Harry said to Madame Maxime's surprise before explaining why.

 

" _True._ " Madame Maxime said. " _I didn't think of that._ "

"My new name is Bela Paquet." Harry said.

"And mine is Vesna Paquet." Hermione said. "Afterall we're gonna have a child together."

" _Very well._ " Madame Maxime said. handing Bela and Vesna two sheets of parchment. " _Here is the available electives for each of you._ "

"Oh!" Vesna exclaimed. "I have both the Elemental Manipulation, and International Magic Studies Fleur mentioned during the tour."

"So do I." Bela said after chhecking.

" _I take it you want those two electives?_ " Madame Maxime asked.

"Yes Ma'am." They agreed.

" _Very well._ " Madame Maxime repied signing off before looking at them. " _Now tomorrow the students will be going home, when not in private lessons to make sure you are at the same level as our students, and to learn French, you will need to stay in cat form so you can stay here using a loophole in the rules._ "

"We understand." Bela and Vesna spoke as they followed Fleur back to her dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names were chosen by shadowkat87 from fanfiction net. According to them Bela is french Jasmine(due to Harry's moms tradition of flower names), Vesna is french for Messenger(due to Hermione, according to them, the first part of her name coming from the greek god hermes), and Paquet is french for gather/seller


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> I do not know how the actual Beauxbatons looks, so I am making it up. This is fanfiction I am allowed to do so.
> 
>  **Hello.** : Is animal language.

Bela and Vesna were in cat form, a month later as they walked around the school, letting their cat instincts out as they chased after some mice. Bela due to cravings from being part cat and pregnant, And Vesna due to not wanting her to feel alone.

" **Here.** " Vesna said as she dropped several mice in front of Bela, who was beginning to show even in cat form, when she finished, before returning to her own.

After they finished, they returned to the dorm room where they jumped on a table and looked at the paper left by a house elf, which had an article about the search for the missing Harry Potter, not knowing she was a female cat at Beauxbatons Acadamy named Bela Paquet.

" **They are still searching for you.** " Vesna mentioned with a smirk. " **And still have no idea what happened.** "

" **Yep.** " Bela smugly agreed while thinking about the past month. They spent the first couple weeks learning French(turns out they are both good with languages), and getting caught up in History of Magic, Defense, and Potions, the only core classes they were behind in, dealing with Bela's cravings for mice, pretending to be cats while exploring the school, both upset(Vesna having rubbed off on Bela) that they couldn't read the library books without clawing up the pages, and being unable to fly on a broom(Bela also having rubbed off on Vesna).

Meanwhile in Azkaban Prison a man named Sirius Black discovered that Harry was missing when he was given the paper, and immediately began planning to escape, and find Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bela's birthday, and birth of the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> I do not know how the actual Beauxbatons looks, so I am making it up. This is fanfiction I am allowed to do so.
> 
> **Hello.** : Is animal language.
> 
> I do not know how cats give birth, so, I am putting it as like humans they have water that breaks when it's time, and am skipping the birth itself.

A due anyday Bela and Vesna were in the dining room of Beauxbatons Academy in cat form celebrating Bela's birthday.

" **Thanks.** " Bela said heartfelt appreciating Vesna's present for her, since she had somehow found Hedwig, and convinced her to let her colors be reversed(where she was white now is black, and so on) so she could still be Bela's owl without being recognized, and as for the name she could just say it is in honor of the boy who lived since even france have heard of him, and as a catgirl she would have been in real trouble if Voldemort had won.

" **Yes, thanks for reuniting us.** " Hedwig said still surprised at everything that happenened to her master(now mistress) and his(now her) mate.

" **It's fine.** " Vesna said. " **I know how much you mean to each other, and I couldn't have found her without the houseelf's help.** "

" **I still...** " Bela started before her, and Vesna's ears twitched as they heard a splash and saw that Bela's water just broke. The baby was coming.

After the birth, which was surprising since they didn't realize that like cats, they will have a litter of children, 4 girls to be precise.

" **What should we name them?** " Bela asked after cleaning them, as two fed from her teats, while thanks to magic the other two fed from Vesna's. " **We only expected one and so only had one name, Lis the french version of Lily in honor of my mother, for a girl, but now we have four girls.** "

" **Well...** " Vesna said thinking. " **You gave birth to them so we follow your family naming convention, just in french, about naming after flowers, so Lis, Marguerite, Violette, and Renoncule, the french version of Lily, Daisy, Violet, and Buttercup.** "

" **Perfect.** " Bela agreed, looking at her children born in full cat form feeding from her and Vesna's teats with a smile on her cat face.

" **Those are beautiful names.** " Hedwig agreed looking at the famiy, but not close enough to set off their overprotective parents instincts, before flying up to the rafters in order to keep watch on the family as they took a nap together after the birth.


End file.
